


Um Menino No Front De Querra

by PrincessCalore



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessCalore/pseuds/PrincessCalore
Summary: Maven é enviado para o front de guerra por seu pai para o tornar mais forte.Longe de seu irmão mais velho e das visitas de sua mãe, ele conhece um vermelho chamado Thomas.Os dois adolescentes logo se tornam amigos, ou algo à mais...





	1. The Surprise

Sua mãe segurou seus ombros enquanto ele recuperava a visão.  
Seu rosto ficou mais nítido enquanto ele piscava.  
Seu rosto rígido, cabelos loiros e olhos azuis como os dele.  
As mãos dela passaram por seus ombros.  
Ela queria dizer algo.  
Sempre que ela fazia esse gesto queria dizer algo.

\- Amanhã seu pai tem uma surpresa para você - Maven balançou a cabeça - Bom garoto

Sua mãe deixou o quarto e ele finalmente conseguiu ficar sozinho.  
Ele focou no lustre.  
Sua visão ainda estava ruim.  
Isso não acontecia no começo.  
Ele não ficava tão ruim depois das visitas da mãe dele.  
Por que isso esta acontecendo agora?  
Ele deu passos para trás na esperança de chegar na cama que sabia que estava logo atras dele.  
Ele se sentou na cama e esfregou a testa.  
Que surpresa seu pai tinha para ele na manhã?  
Normalmente ele não fazia nada pelo seu segundo filho.  
Maven tentou mas não conseguiu pensar em nada que seu pai pudesse fazer para ele.  
Era sempre Cal.  
Cal sempre esteve em primeiro lugar.

**Por que aquele velho rabugento se importa comigo agora?**

Maven olhou para a mesa de estudos dele.  
Ele tinha que estudar.  
Mas a única coisa que ele queria fazer agora, com suas tonteiras, dores de cabeça e os sussurros na sua cabeça que estavam o enlouquecendo, era dormir.  
Poder dormir e nunca mais acordar.  
E de preferencia, colocar fogo nos livros e papeis que estavam em sua mesa antes.  
Maven se levantou.

**Rápido demais.**

O movimento brusco lhe trouxe de volta a tontura.  
Pelo menos parte dela.  
O que estava acontecendo com ele essa noite?  
Provavelmente sua mãe iria tirar isso dele também.  
Maven se sentou na cadeira.  
Esperou uns 5 segundos e abriu o livro.  
Exatamente onde ele tinha parado.  
Mas o Principe das sombras tinha se esquecido de uma coisa.  
Ele não podia ler depois que sua mãe tinha entrado em sua mente.  
Isso não era novo.  
Sempre existiu.  
Sua mãe nunca tirou isso dele.  
Ela nunca se importou na verdade.  
Até porque, qual era a utilidade?

As letras estavam todas embaralhadas em sua visão quando Maven fechou o livro.  
Ele olhou para trás.  
Para sua cama.  
O Principe Calore realmente queria estudar.  
Mas agora ele não podia

**Se essa vadia não tivesse vindo hoje, a essa hora da noite. Eu poderia estar muito bem e feliz estudando**

Ele imediatamente atingiu seu rosto com um tapa que deixaria a marca  
Como ele ousou pensar isso de sua mãe?  
Ele empurrou os livros e papeis para o lado com raiva  
Ele caminhou até a beira na cama e sentou no chão, com o tronco encostado nela.  
Ele tinha que se punir, como sua mãe o tinha ensinado.  
Como as vozes da sua mente repetiam nesse momento.  
Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos negros e desejou que isso que estava na cabeça dele calasse a boca.  
Maven não sabia se essas vozes eram algo natural ou algo a rainha tinha colocado.  
Ele só sabia que elas o estavam enlouquecendo a cada dia mais.

Maven fincou suas unha nos seus braços.  
E ficou se arranhando por uns 5 minutos.  
Essa foi a maneira que ele encontrou a um tempo para se punir quando faz algo errado  
Não era grandes coisa.  
Mas se jogar da sacada de seu quarto, como ele já tinha pensado em fazer umas 50 vezes, não era uma opção tão boa.  
Mesmo que ele tivesse a sensação de que as vozes se calariam e ele finalmente teria a paz, uma paz que ele não entende mas que já se lembra de ter vivido, a ideia parecia insana demais 

Mas a ideia era insana quando se tratava dele.  
Pois Maven não nega que planeja fazer isso com algumas pessoas que o tiram do serio  
Cal é o primeiro da lista. Já que até sua respiração despertava nele a vontade de quebrar seu nariz com um soco

Maven terminou e olhou para seus braços.  
Apenas quatro dos arranhões tinham tirado sangue.  
No próximo dia já deveria estar bom. 

**Nunca... nunca mais repita ou diga algo parecido a isso**

Maven Calore dizia para si mesmo  
O menino passou as mãos pelos cabelos novamente

**Ela me ama. Sempre repete isso. E alem do mais, não faria o que faz se não me amasse.**

Maven se levantou e foi engatinhando na cama até seu travesseiro.  
Se jogou debaixo das cobertas e se preparou para a melhor hora de seu dia.  
A hora que ele não pensava em nada.  
A hora que sua mente se desligava de tudo.

O único momento que ele tinha paz.

*******************************************

Uma voz o chamou enquanto ele andava pelo enorme corredor em direção ao escritório do seu pai.  
Ele realmente não queria escutar a voz de Cal a essa hora da manhã.  
Seu irmão o alcançou e começou a tocar no mesmo assunto de sempre

\- A Casa Samos está aqui.

Maven cerrou os punhos. E se segurou para não ser grosso.

\- Eu sei, Cal. - ele virou na esquina e seu irmão continuou seguindo ele - O que eu tenho com isso? 

Disse ele levantando as sobrancelhas e se virando para o irmão.  
Era uma pergunta, mas Maven sabia exatamente onde Cal queria chegar.

\- Ah Mavey, você sabe o que eu estou querendo dizer - respondeu com um tom brincalhão - Evangeline está aqui...

Maven acelerou o passo.  
Querendo chegar no escritório do seu pai o mais rápido possível.

\- Vamos Maven, todos nos sabemos que você é apaixonadinho por ela...

Maven odiava esse assunto.  
A qualquer momento desse inferno que se chamava "dia"  
Mas vir o irritar essa hora da manhã já era demais.

**Uma sacada não seria ruim agora. Mas ficaria em duvida entre jogar ele ou me jogar. Mas não duvido que Cal viria me atormentar até no mundo dos mortos**

\- Já disse umas 100 vezes que não gosto daquela loira oxigenada - disse Maven serio

Cal passou os braços pelo ombro do irmão mais novo.  
Isso fez o estômago de Maven revirar.  
De uns tempos para cá a rainha também tinha o ensinado a sentir nojo dele

\- Você é muito ruim em esconder sentimentos. - diz Cal

**Eu escondo eles muito bem. E é por isso que você ainda esta vivo**

\- Já disse que não sinto nada pela sua futura esposa. 

O príncipe herdeiro tirou as mãos de Maven na mesma hora.  
Ele sabia que a ideia fazia Cal se sentir desconfortável.  
O escritório do seu pai estava no fim do corredor.

**Preciso chegar lá antes que esse merda solte outra pérola**

Tarde demais 

\- Você quer pegar a cria de Volo Samos. Admita.

**É, eu realmente amaria pegar a cria de Volo Samos. Mas não é particularmente na cria feminina que eu possuo interesse**

Maven chegou na porta do escritório. Se virou para Cal e esperou o irmão mais velho ir embora.

\- Espero vocês dois no café. - diz ele se retirando

******************************************* 

\- Mas pai - respondeu ele na mesma hora - Qual seria minha utilidade na guerra?

O Rei olhou para ele.  
Maven esperava uma resposta coerente.  
Mas não foi isso que recebeu.

\- Já disse que isso vai fazer você mais forte - disse o homem fazendo um sinal para que o filho saísse.

Mas Maven se recusou.  
Ele não ia ficar quieto, não dessa vez.  
O adolescente se levantou e bateu as duas mãos fechadas contra a mesa do seu pai.

\- Como caralhos ficar cercado por um monte de ratos vermelhos vai me fazer mais forte? 

Maven disse com uma voz firme.  
Mas sem gritar

Seu pai o olhou com fúria.  
Mas isso não intimidou o filho.  
Maven se inclinou mais ainda

\- Eu não vou - disse com uma voz extremamente calma 

O rei ficou de pé e tomou a mesma posição do filho.  
Maven teve que virar a cabeça para cima, já que Tiberias era muito mais alto

\- O Senhor não toma as decisões aqui - disse seu pai - E eu não sou seu irmão e amigos para você usar esse vocabulário nojento comigo. Agora pare de agir como um selvagem, e ouça uma coisa: você vai, e eu não perguntei se o senhor queria ou não. Eu sou o Rei, e alem de tudo o seu pai. - Tiberias se inclinou para trás e sentou na cadeira - Você parte depois de amanhã.

Maven não ligou para a advertência de seu pai quando bateu a porta do escritório.  
Ele estava cansado disso.

**Quando eu finalmente vou poder cortar a cabeça deles e ser o rei?**

Maven andava rápido pelo corredor.  
O jovem príncipe estava se perguntando onde sua mãe estava.  
Ela aparentava ser a única pessoa que se importava com ele nesse mundo.  
As vozes em sua cabeça estavam murmurando mais do que nunca.  
Mas agora ele não se importava.  
Na verdade estava amando as coisas psicóticas que estavam dizendo para ele.

**Esse velho só quer uma desculpa para se livrar de mim. Mal posso esperar para poder arrancar todos os membros daquele merda quando tiver a chance. Não deve estar muito longe, mamãe me prometeu.**

Pensava o segundo príncipe enquanto entrava da sala do café da manhã com um sorriso radiante no rosto


	2. The Silver

O menino Vermelho estava no terraço observando a cidade quando seu pai o chamou no andar de baixo.

**Esse velho esta bêbado de novo**

Deduziu Thomas enquanto descia para encontrar seu pai no bar que a família tinha   
O homem mais velho sempre falava que a propriedade ia ser dele um dia.  
Como se isso fosse grandes coisas.  
Thomas era definitivamente o filho favorito do senhor Williams.   
Até porque, ele era supostamente o herdeiro desse beco imundo.  
Quando Thomas era mais novo sempre se perguntava o porque dele ser o "herdeiro" semdo que Khristeen era a mais velha.   
Mas ele foi entendendo conforme foi crescendo e vendo como seu pai tratava as pessoas diferente  
Ela não era a herdeira porque era mulher.

\- Vamos Thomas, se sente - disse seu pai batendo da cadeira ao seu lado.

Thomas fez o que foi lhe mandado. E perguntou ao pai o porque dele estar tão feliz.  
O homem soltou uma gargalhada e o filho pode sentir o seu hálito de cerveja de onde estava  
Thomas coçou o nariz

\- Negócios filho. Negócios... 

**Que tipo de negócios que você fez? Você é um vermelho e mora na favela**

O jovem se segurou para não transformar esses pensamos em palavras

\- Yandrine aceitou o acordo - disse o homem sorrindo e mostrando seus dentes podres

**Merda**

Quando Thomas nasceu ele foi "prometido" para uma garota.  
Ele achava isso ridículo, nem ela ou ele eram objetos para serem comercializados  
E alem disso, eles não eram Prateados para serem prometidos.  
Isso era idiotice   
E Thomas tinha certeza de que Yandrine não tinha vendido sua filha porque queria.  
Ele conhecia a menina que tinha sido "prometida" a ele.  
Seu nome era Mal.  
Eles estudavam da mesma escola. Ela e seu amigo Harry estavam namorando.  
Harry disse que eles pretendiam casar.  
E Thomas tinha tirado esse sonho deles.  
"Ótimo"   
Ela certamente não estava interessada nele.  
E muito menos ele nela.  
Ele não esta interessado em garotas na verdade.  
Seu pai sabia disso, mas não ligava.

\- Mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai poder passar um tempo com a sua noiva - disse seu pai rindo e passando sua mão pelos ombros de Thomas - Escute filho, - o menino virou o rosto para ele na mesma hora - Logo, você vai precisar de um herdeiro. De preferencia um garoto bonito e forte que nem você.

Poderia parecer apenas um conselho de pai para filho.   
Mas Thomas o conhecia muito bem, sabia o que ele já tinha feito e entendeu aonde ele estava querendo chegar.  
Não era mais uma criança.  
O menino se desviou do braço do pai na mesma hora.

\- Não - disse Thomas

\- Não? - questionou seu pai levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

\- Não - repetiu o menino tentando ficar o mais longe possível do pai - Eu não vou machuca-la

O homem mais velho riu. Como se isso fosse uma piada

\- Bem, então como você pretende deixa-la gravida? 

Thomas bufou 

\- Eu não vou. - o menino virou para o pai e disse com convicção - Eu não irei nem tocar nela, se ela não desejar isso.

O menino se levantou deu as costas e fez o caminho de volta ao terraço.  
Thomas não era como seu pai.  
Ele não iria ser.  
E muito menos queria.  
Não iria fazer como seu pai fez com sua mãe anos atras 

*******************************************

Sua irmã mais velha o barrou na porta. E lhe lançou um olhar severo

\- Onde você pensa que vai? - disse Khristeen 

Ela sempre tive esse instinto maternal com seus irmãos mas novos. Já que todos eles tinham crescido sem uma mãe.  
Khristeen tinha 22 anos e estava livre da guerra, já que trabalhava como aprendiz de artesã. Thomas era o segundo mais velho, não tinha emprego, mas como tinha acabado de fazer 15 anos ainda tinha tempo para arranjar alguma coisa para se livrar ( ou pelo menos assim ele pensava ). Hanya era a próxima. Ela tinha 12 anos e não parava quieta. Era até mesmo mais infantil que a caçula, Lucy, de 5 anos.  
Era ele morando em uma casa cheia de meninas.

\- Vou ver minha futura esposa - respondeu Thomas em um tom irônico

O menino revirou os olhos quando escutou a voz de Hanya atras dele

\- Ooown - disse ela pulando nas costas dele - so romantic. Ela tem algum irmão bonitinho para me apresentar?

Khristeen deu um soquinho no ombro do garoto

\- Acho que se ela tiver - começou a mais velha - Thomas vai provavelmente pegar para ele.

**Ótimo, ela entrou na onda da pirralha**

Thomas se contorceu para fazer Hanya sair de suas costas.  
Estava ficando tarde e ele não queria ouvir a voz delas

\- Sai de mim - disse Thomas - Agora.

Hanya pulou das costas dele e voltou correndo para a sala

\- Boa sorte - disse Khristeen enquanto ele pegava seu casaco cinza e velho

\- Obrigado, e por favor - disse ele saindo da casa - esteja dormindo quando eu voltar. Não estou afim de ver seu rosto mais vezes hoje.

Khristeen, apesar de ser adulta, revidou.  
Até porque irmãos são irmãos a qualquer idade

\- Pode ter certeza que eu vou - a mulher segurou na maçaneta - assim eu não vou precisar ver o SEU rosto mais vezes hoje

Antes que Thomas pudesse soltar outra farpa, Khristeen bateu a porta na cara dele.

*******************************************

**Espero que eles não estejam dormindo**

Pensou Thomas quando finalmente chegou na porta da casa de Mal.   
Ele nunca tinha visto os pais dela.  
Não que ele se importasse  
Ele somente conhecia a mãe dela pelo nome.   
Um menino que provavelmente tinha a idade dele atendeu a porta quando ele bateu

\- Mal está acordada?

**E também espero estar na casa certa**

\- Sim... - a expressão do rosto do garoto mudou quando reconheceu quem ele era - você deseja ve-la?

Thomas balançou a cabeça concordando.   
O garoto, que Thomas deduziu ser irmão de Mal, o levou até o quarto dela.  
Era muito maior que o seu.  
Ou pelo menos parecia, já que Thomas dividia ele com Hanya e pelo que ele tinha visto, a sua futura esposa dormia sozinha. 

\- O que você quer? - disse a garota levantando da cama

Mal nunca tinha sido grossa com ele.  
Nunca teve motivo para isso.

\- Conversar. - respondeu Thomas tirando o casaco

\- Sobre - questionou a garota levantando as sobrancelhas.

Ela fez um sinal para ele se sentar na cama dela.   
A garota continuou de pé.

\- Coisas - ele respondeu observando o cômodo que se encontrava e depois virando para ela - Nos vamos nos casar, temos que nos conhecer.

A garota revirou os olhos   
Mal não estava nem um pouco feliz com Thomas na casa dela.  
E desconfortável de estarem sozinhos no quarto  
Ela sabia o que o seu pai já tinha feito.  
Ou pelo menos ficou sabendo hoje por seu namorado.  
Ou ex-namorado.

\- Harry não está nada feliz com essa palhaçada - disse ela em um tom acusatório

\- Porque ele estaria? - respondeu Thomas - vocês pretendiam se casar, ter uma família - o menino se perguntou se algum dia já desejou isso com alguma pessoa em particular. Logo chegou a conclusão: não - Vocês eram muito apaixonados, não?

\- Ainda somos - disse Mal se sentando em uma cadeira - e não aja como se você não tivesse nada com isso. Eu sei quem é seu pai. 

Thomas bufou de raiva. Ele não gostava de ser comparado aquele homem.  
E ele dava graças a deus por ter nascido igual a sua mãe. No quesito aparência. 

\- Já disse que não tenho nada com isso - respondeu o menino. Mas Mal ainda não estava convencida - Não sou igual a ele em nenhum sentido.

Mal riu

**Ela continua não acreditando em mim. Ótimo**

\- Harry não acredita que você sempre me quis - a garota analisava as unhas enquanto falava - Mas eu tentei o convencer disso - Mal se aproximou do rosto dele - Não espere que eu acredite que você não é igual ao seu pai. Você foi criado por ele. O que ele será que ele te ensinou? A respeitar a vontade dos outros? Eu acho que não. 

Thomas mordeu a língua para ele não falar o que não devia.  
Thomas não tinha nada para responder sobre a segunda parte. Por que fazia sentido. Mesmo que ele odiasse admitir  
Ela não tinha o porque de não acreditar nisso

\- Eu não espero que você acredite em mim. De qualquer jeito, só quero dizer que eu não pretendo de machucar de nenhuma maneira - disse o garoto se inclinando para frente - Diga a Harry que eu sinto muito - Thomas se levantou e foi em direção a porta - Tenha uma boa noite, noiva.

*******************************************  
\--Tempos atuais--

O menino de pele bronzeada finalmente terminou seu turno. Ele estava exausto.   
Ele cheirava podre de tanto passar o tempo trabalhando no esgoto.  
E chegou um ponto que o cheiro não saia só com um banho.  
No mínimo uns três para ele ficar com um cheiro decente.   
Mas ele era um Vermelho.  
Já era um luxo poder toma banho.

A luz do dia fez seus olhos doerem, então ele viu, ao horizonte na pista de pouso, um avião.

**Prateados**

O garoto magricela jogou sua caixa de ferramentas de lado. Ele sabia que ninguém iria pegar. Quem precisaria?  
E saiu em disparada para a Central de Pontos.   
Ele tinha que chegar lá antes que alguém roubasse essa chance dele.  
A uns 2 anos atras foi criado um Sistema de Pontos no exercito.   
Onde a pessoa ganhava mais pontos conforme quantos turnos fazia ou quantos trabalhos realizava.   
Com os pontos você conseguia "comprar" roupas, comida, ou até mesmo um lugar melhor para dormir.   
Thomas não era um soldado.   
Ele foi "recrutado" apenas para trabalhar nos esgotos/tubulação.   
Ele nem tinha atingido a idade de 18 anos quando foi levado.  
O primeiro turno que ele fazia não o rendia pontos. Já que era sua obrigação. Então o menino se inscreveu para fazer mais 4. Cinco turnos no esgoto. De segunda a sexta.  
Nos sábados e domingos ele fazia seu turno obrigatório e trabalhava como costureiro.   
Ele estava em uma posição mediana.   
Se ele finalmente conseguisse o trabalho como empregado de um Prateado, conseguiria chegar quase no topo.  
Mesmo que eles não ficassem lá por muito tempo, era alguma coisa  
Thomas não sabia como ia fazer para encaixar isso durante a semana, mas o garoto vermelho prometeu a si mesmo que ia dar um jeito

 

Ele chegou aonde desejava.   
Não tinha ninguém, por enquanto.  
Ele realmente queria parar para descansar depois de ter corrido muito, mas não havia tempo.   
A mulher que trabalhava lá, Arat se virou quando o viu entrar.   
Pelo seu rosto suado e cansado ela já sabia o que ele queria.  
Toda a vez que um Prateado chegava era a mesma coisa.

\- Não diga uma palavra - disse a mulher mexendo em uma maquina que ele não conhecia o nome. - Nome completo.

**Eu consegui? Finalmente consegui?**

\- Thomas Nagus Williams

Ela olhou para ele.  
O garoto teve a sensação de que ela segurou o riso.  
Mas ele ja estava acostumado com as pessoas rindo do seu nome do meio

**Valeu ai, papai**

A mulher escreveu algo.   
Provavelmente seu nome, Thomas deduziu

\- Williams - continuou ela ainda olhando para a tela da maquina - você começa amanhã, depois de terminar venha aqui pessoalmente pegar seu ticket de pontos. 

Assim que ela falou isso, uma outra garota entrou lá.   
Ele se virou e foi embora.   
O menino Vermelho voltou para buscar sua caixa de ferramentas e ir para seu dormitório.  
Se segurando para não sair dando pulos de alegria.  
Enquanto passava ele viu a barraca 300 vezes maior que seu dormitório com as cores da Casa Calore sendo erguida.  
Thomas estava ansioso para o próximo dia.   
Mesmo ele não sabendo que ficaria cara a cara com o príncipe de Norta.


	3. The Red

Um cheiro de queimada invadiu o nariz do príncipe quando ele desceu do avião. Não que ele se incomodasse, até por que, estava acostumado. Mas ele notou que era mais do que o normal.  
O front estava frio, o que não era muito comum nessa época do ano no Norte de Norta. Como Maven tinha aprendido com seus professores. Sem precisar fazer nenhum gesto, garoto ajustou a temperatura ao redor dele para ficar mais aquecido.  
Um homem da Casa Andaros conduzia ele até seus aposentos. O segundo príncipe estava incomodado em ter que ser acompanhado por um homem de uma Casa inferior. Mas ele se lembrou que isso não era a maior humilhação que ele teria que passar neste inferno. 

**Ter que aturar esses vermelhos de merda vai ser mil vezes pior. Então é melhor eu nem reclamar**

\- Esse aqui vai ser o seu local de estar, aonde você vai poder passar o dia se quiser, meu príncipe. - explicou homem Prateado que estava acompanhando ele

Maven observou a barraca das cores de sua Casa. Era grande e majestosa, mas não chegava nem aos pés do tipo de luxo e vida que o menino estava acostumado

**É claro que o embuste do meu pai não iria perder o precioso tempo dele escolhendo um lugar decente para eu poder ficar nesse oceano de ratos**

O membro da Casa Andaros o conduziu para um estabelecimento grande. O homem abriu as duas portas revelando um quarto. Era exatamente do tamanho do dele em sua casa. Maven entrou no quarto e fez a temperatura em volta dele mesmo voltar ao normal, já que o quarto já era aquecido

\- Quero essas paredes pintadas de branco - disse Maven na voz metódica que usava sempre que ia dar uma ordem. Sem olhar para o rosto do prateado que estava logo atras dele falou novamente - Do que é feito essa cama?

O homem demorou um pouco para responder

\- De Agar, alteza.

\- Troque-a - disse Maven sem excitar - Quero madeira de Sândalo. 

O menina passou seus dedos pálidos pela beirada da sua cama de casal 

\- Mas alteza - começou o prateado apreensivo - Vai demorar para...

Maven virou sua cabeça para o homem tão rápido que fez ele se calar 

\- Eu não me importo. Não quero essa cama. - Maven tirou o casaco fino que estava vestindo - Retire-se

O homem vez uma reverencia e saiu do quarto.  
Maven detestava quando questionavam uma ordem sua. Se ele era o príncipe, eles tinham que seguir. Ele ficava mais frustrado ainda quando se lembrava que nunca tinha visto alguém questionar nada que saísse da boca de Cal, apenas da dele.

O príncipe se deitou na cama e e logo adormeceu, afinal quem não fica cansado depois de horas em um avião?

*******************************************

O garoto apertou o botão vermelho que ficava na parede ao lado de sua cama. Ele já tinha visto na casa dos Samos e dos Welle. Era para chamar por criados. 

Nessa hora uma figura saiu de uma porta do outro lado do quarto.  
O mundo de Maven parou. O príncipe entrou em transe.  
Era um garoto. O garoto mais lindo que Maven já tinha visto na vida. Ele era claramente mais velho, tinha pele morena, olhos âmbares e cabelos negros e cacheados. 

**Parece que Ptolemus Samos não é mais tão bonito assim**

Maven sentiu seu rosto corar enquanto o criado se aproximava.  
Ele se deu um tabefe mental 

**Pare de agir como um retardado.**

O Vermelho parou na frente dele esperando Maven falar o que desejava 

\- Eu... Eu desejo um copo de agua. - disse o príncipe se forçando a parecer normal. O que era difícil, pois ele não tinha estrutura psicologia para tanta beleza 

O Vermelho fez uma leve reverencia e se virou para se retirar 

\- EI! - disse Maven quase desesperado, esquecendo completamente de seus modos. Ele não estava mais conseguindo conter as palavras que saiam de sua boca - Mais tarde, você poderia me apresentar o front?

Isso era um pedido. Maven nunca fazia pedidos. Não para Vermelhos. Não para criados. Mas esse era diferente. Pelo menos era isso que Maven sentia.  
O Vermelho olhava assustado para ele, pelo grito que ele tinha acabado de soltar e pelo pedido que ele tinha feito.  
O garoto Vermelho passou os olhos por cada centímetro do corpo de Maven antes de fazer um sim com a cabeça, apreensivo 

\- Espere - disse Maven quando o Vermelho se virou novamente para se retirar - Eu de dou autorização para falar comigo. Qual é o seu nome?

O Vermelho parou o olhar nos olhos azuis de Maven em silencio.  
As bochechas dele ficaram avermelhadas. Maven deduziu que era assim que os vermelhos coravam

**Que olhos maravilhosos**

Pensou Maven olhando o Vermelho nos olhos durante o longo silencio entre os dois.  
O garoto segurou um riso e finalmente abriu a boca

\- Meu nome é Thomas.

*******************************************

Maven vestia uma capa para se camuflar entre os Vermelhos. Ele não queria que ninguém soubesse quem era ele. O garoto seguia Thomas enquanto o mais velho ia fazendo uma espécie de tour pelo local.

\- Aqui é o galpão - disse Thomas apontando para uma estrutura grande, velha, sem portas e varias pessoas entrando e saindo - É aqui que nós fazemos as nossas compras. Comida extra, roupa, e outro tipo de coisas

Maven coçou o nariz e assentiu. Ele esperava que Thomas não o levasse para dentro daquele lugar cheio de Vermelhos  
Mas por sorte o menino mais velho fez sinal para o príncipe segui-lo para a direção oposta

Foi apresentado tudo a ele. Os dormitórios dos soldados, as entradas para os esgotos (aonde Thomas trabalhava), o dormitório dos empregados, a Central de Pontos, a lanchonete, os variados e enormes depósitos de armas (seja de pequeno ou de grande porte)  
Mas ainda faltava ainda um lugar. O único lugar que Thomas gostava daquele inferno. O único local que ainda não tinha sido corrompido pela guerra, fumaça, poluição, morte, sangue.

\- Eu amo esse lugar - disse Thomas entrando nas arvores 

Maven o seguiu apreensivo e com medo. Afinal, ele estava sendo levado para o meio da floresta. Mas algo dentro dele estava dizendo para confiar em Thomas

\- Martina me apresentou aqui quando cheguei - disse o Vermelho abrindo um sorriso radiante

Por mais que Maven achasse o sorriso de Thomas lindo, e que lhe dava borboletas na barriga, ele ficou sem chão nesse momento

**"Martina"**

A voz de Thomas citando o nome dela ecoou na cabeça de Maven. E a forma como ele sorriu falando dela. 

**Essa deve ser a garota dele. A garota que ele ama**

Deduziu Maven

**Mas por que diabos eu estou incomodado. Acabai de conhece-lo. Ele é apenas mais um vermelho. Não tem significancia**

Foi naquele momento que Maven começou a refletir como ele estava agindo feito um idiota. Na primeira vez que o viu ele ficou com as pernas bambas, como tinha ficado na primeira vez que viu Carly Jubb aos 6 anos (Carly era a filha do chefe da Casa Jubb, Magnetrons. Que logo depois ela e sua família foram assassinados, até hoje ninguém sabe o culpado). Mas tinha uma grande diferença de Carly e até mesmo Ptolemus, para Thomas. Ptolemus e Carly eram prateados. Thomas era um criado. Um servo. Um vermelho. Um inferior.  
Mas algo dentro do príncipe dizia que ele era muito mais que isso, por mas que Maven tentasse lutar contra essa sensação

"Afaste-se"  
"O que sua mãe irá pensar"  
"Deuses não se misturam com ratos"

Repetiam as vozes em sua mente.  
Ele as mandava calar a boca na própria cabeça mas elas não paravam. Nunca paravam

 

\- Chegamos! - a voz animada de Thomas tirou Maven de seus pensamentos

O garoto passou na frente de Thomas para ver o que tanto o Vermelho queria mostrar.  
E ele entendeu o por que de Thomas gostar tanto daquele lugar. Era uma lago, grande e cristalino. Uma das coisas mais lindas que Maven já tinha visto.  
Ele podia escutar o barulho dos pássaros, mesmo que não consiga velos. 

\- Você não é realmente de falar muito, certo? - perguntou Thomas quebrando o silencio

\- Não... - respondeu Maven sem olhar para o rosto do garoto mais velho. Algo que ocorria toda vez que ele estava do lado de alguém que ele considerava atraente 

\- Você parecia bem falatório lá no quarto... - falou Thomas. Mas logo Maven percebeu que isso não era um comentário, e sim uma acusação. 

\- Impressão sua - disparou o príncipe

De um instante para o outro, Thomas apareceu na frente dele

\- Qual é o seu poder? - perguntou o Vermelho ansioso 

**Vermelhos sendo Vermelhos**

Maven estendeu a mão e fez uma pequena chama surgir nela graças as suas pulseiras.  
Thomas olhava fascinado, como se nunca tivesse visto fogo na vida.  
Maven logo fechou a mão e fez a chama sumir

Ele ainda não tinha olhado Thomas diretamente no rosto. Principalmente agora que o Vermelho estava perto demais.

\- Quantos anos você tem? - perguntou Thomas parecendo bastante curioso 

Maven deu um passo para trás fazendo a distancia entre os dois maior e finalmente olhando diretamente no rosto de Thomas enquanto o mesmo também olhava para ele. Maven ficou com as bochechas cinzas por saber que Thomas estava interessado em saber sua idade

\- Eu tenho 14. 

Algo mudou na expressão de Thomas. Algo não muito bom. Como se ele se sentisse arrependido ou culpado por alguma coisa ao saber da idade dele. 

\- Tenho 17

Maven analisou Thomas melhor e percebeu que ele aparentava ter realmente isso mesmo. 

Um longo silencio pairou no ar enquanto os dois ficavam se encarando.  
Mas logo Thomas desviou o olhar para o Sol que já estava se pondo

\- Nossa! Já é a hora do meu segundo turno nos esgotos! Tenho que ir. Você sabe voltar para seus aposentos sozinho?

Maven fez um sim com a cabeça. Ele tinha muito boa memória nesse quesito

\- Ok. Estou indo - Thomas começou a se afastar do meio das arvores mas logo voltou - Não me informaram seu nome.

O príncipe sentiu o rosto corar novamente pelo fato de Thomas querer saber algo a respeito dele (mesmo ele sendo seu criado e era praticamente a obrigação dele saber seu nome)

\- Me chamo Maven. 

Thomas abriu um sorriso tímido e se virou novamente para ir embora.  
E incrivelmente, foi apenas agora que Maven notou mais uma coisa sobre o Vermelho:

**Ele até que tem uma bunda legal**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu sei que demorei para postar esse capitulo mas aqui ele está. Espero que gostem 
> 
> PS: A Casa Andaros e a Carly foram personagens que eu criei para a historia. Eles não existem no cannon


End file.
